Light Yagami One shot
by sebby123
Summary: Light x OC


_I loved L. He was the only one with whom I can share everything. Though he pretends not to hear or care for me, I know that he was always there for me. _

I felt someone holding my waist and I knew who it was. That person rests his head on my shoulder as his hold tightened like he never wanted me to leave, well for now.

_I still remember when I first met L. His weird posture caught my attention. I smiled every time when I think of this. Does anyone as unmannered like him meets a girl like this? He didn't even bother to say hi and directly started asking me some questions. At that time I was in need of money and I was appointed by him for managing some files and all. Managing files? Seriously? That was the weirdest meeting or appointment? … I had in my life._

That person hands moved above, below my breasts. I could felt his cold breadth striking at my neck. He turned me around almost suddenly. He hold me more tightly. My whole body was pressed against his. His hands went down my back and then up, stopping at where my back chain was. He didn't waste a minute and unchained it. My frock loosened around my body. He again moved his hand towards my shoulder thus, sliding my frock down my hands.

_Later I realized I was working on 'Kira's case'. Why he appointed me in this case? For managing some files? I didn't question him first because I was getting the right amount of money for this. In this whole case when I become so close to him, I didn't even realize. Sometimes he will take my advice too for capturing Kira and that was a huge achievement for me. There was one more person who was working with him.  
Light Yagami._

My simple black frock fell on the ground, leaving me with my black bra and panties. My cheeks become red and I embarrassingly looked down with tears forming in my eyes. He put his hands on my cheek and made me look towards him. This was the first time now I met my eyes with his. My light green eyes met his deep brown eyes. It was more of a red a color now. His eye doesn't have that warm look anymore. It was filled with lust and hatred. "Please stop it…light" I nearly begged. Suddenly he pushed me down to the bed almost kicking me. As I started to get up, I found him already towering above my body.

_Light Yagami. We were in same high school. __He is an acknowledged genius, placing first in national exam tables. Besides, he also attractive and much more popular among the girls. My friends never get tired of admiring him. He has all the thing a girl would want as a life partner. If I would have never meet L, I would have been admiring him too.  
Later I realized L appointed me because of him. He was 100% sure he was Kira. He just wanted me to be around him and to gather more information._

I struggled as he came closer and closer to me. "N-no….don't.." _  
_He licked my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He then moved away from me, finally giving me some space to breath. "what you mean by no..?, Sakura.."He asked while removing his coat and throwing to other side. "…You belong to me now" He said while loosening his tie. "..i don't belong to anyone.." I said looking at his eyes with all the strength left within me. He smirked while unbuttoning his shirt. "…is that so?" He then threw his shirt while again towering above me. He was now topless. His broad well-structured chest was above me, which was closing every entrance to escape.  
_  
L died. He's dead. Right before my eyes I saw him die….. in front of my eyes. That was unbearable. Everything went blank that time. And I knew who was responsible for it. I looked towards light. He was holding L. It was him. L was right. Light is_ kira.

"You knew I was Kira, isn't it. Because you strongly believed in him, L" He said while caressing my cheeks. I removed his hand in disgust. He again smirked and pinned my arm on either side of my head. "I'm glad he is dead…."  
"Shut up…it was you who ki-"Before I could complete he suddenly pressed his lips on mine. His tongue entered into my mouth exploring g each area of it. I struggled, which was useless. His hands then moved down my breast and it started messaging it. He then ripped of my bra. I wanted to shout but his lips were still on mine. He started caressing my breasts again and again. Leaving my lips he then started sucking my breasts. I bit my lower lip."…. I don't want this. I don't!" I almost cried.  
His tongue circled around my nipples. "You said you don't want it…" He said, stopping from what he was doing. "…but your body is automatically responding to it" He said without looking at me. " your nipples have become hard you see…" He said while again rubbing my nipples with his fingers. " no…no.."  
His hands went down and stopped when it reached my underwear. He started rubbing it. I tried to control my moan. His hands now slid inside my panties and reached down to my wet clit. He caressed it up and down till he entered his two fingers. "Light!" I yelled. I started breathing heavily. He pulled down my underwear to which I gasped.

_L….why are you not with me. _

He started licking my clit. I couldn't hold any longer. It was difficult to control my moans. He was right my body was responding to it. All of a sudden I felt him removing his pants. Now he was completely naked and brought my legs closer to his manhood. My eyes widen in fear. He smiled creepily and bent towards my ear and whispered. "….I have always wanted you, I have always imagined you like this…with me" His red eyes sparkled. He now looks more like a devil , filled with lust. His thing went inside me. "..n-no…no light!" I screamed in pain. But his smile never faded.

_L…where are you?_ _I wanted to tell so many things to you. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to say…I love you.._

Cold winds entered through the window striking on my bare skin. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing a beautiful sunrise and it's rays filling inside the room, I opened my eyes fully. I turned around and found light wide awake looking at me. It was a different look. It was not kira. His brown eyes were now shining because of the sunrise light. He smiled and bends towards me, giving me a small kiss. "You are beautiful sakura…" He said while caressing my cheeks.  
"Like I said…..You belong to me only…"

_I failed to express my feeling for you L. I loved you. But we both don't belong to each other…._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how was it ? ._. I just wrote it because I wanted to. I love light but I think I made him a villain here ._."" I love L to. Anyways forgive me for my bad English. Because of my busy schedule I stopped reading books, stories and fanfiction for a time. And so it's not good as I wanted it to be. So bear with it \(._. )/**


End file.
